unrctextosliterariosfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tale
The modern version of Pinocchio Once upon a time there was an old woodcarver named Geppetto, who wished very much to have a child, so he made a wooden boy and named him Pinocchio. Pinocchio had a Guardian Fairy, who was all dressed in green and had ginger hair. This colorful Fairy gave life to the wooden boy. When Geppetto found out that his son had come to life, he sent him to school. But this was a huge mistake, since Pinocchio met some bad boys and began to smoke crack. One day the Blue Fairy stopped him when he was coming back home. "Why didn't you go to school today?", she asked Pinocchio in a sweet voice. "I did”, Pinocchio answered. Just then, his nose shot out like a tree branch. "What's happening to my nose?", he cried. "Every time you tell a lie, your nose will grow. When you tell the truth, it will shrink. But the more you lie, the longer your nose will be", the Blue Fairy said. "Pinocchio, you can only become a real boy if you learn how to be brave, honest and generous." Finally, she sent him home. When he arrived, he found out that Geppetto was not there. He desperately went out and asked the neighbors where his father was. Then, he was told the truth. Geppetto had been looking for his son when he was swallowed by a whale. Immediately, the wooden boy rushed to the Olympic swimming pool behind the shopping center in the main square where the whale rested. In spite of being scared, Pinocchio entered the whale’s stomach. He was floating deep inside the whale when he heard noises. "Pinocchio, is that you?", a tired voice asked. "Father, you're alive!", Pinocchio shouted with joy. He wasn't scared anymore. He and his father repaired a car that they had found inside the whale’s stomach. When the car was finished, Pinocchio tickled the whale. "Hold tight, Father. When it sneezes, it'll blow us out of here!", Pinocchio said. At that moment, the whale sneezed, but the car got stuck on the whale’s tongue. So Pinocchio took his long sword and cut the big tongue. The whale cried and cried and opened his mouth so Pinocchio and Geppetto could escape. Afterwards, they were starving, so they went to have dinner in one of the restaurants in the shopping center. When they finished and were getting up to go home, Geppetto said, "Pinocchio, today you have been brave, honest and generous, but you are not my son and I don’t love you because you are not real." Pinocchio was infuriated, and his eyes and face turned red. He lost his mind and, with the sword with which he had just cut the whale’s tongue, he cut Geppetto into pieces. The colorful Fairy appeared, kissed Pinocchio and told him that she was in love with him because he had killed that old, annoying man. The next day, the colorful Fairy and Pinocchio got married and lived unhappily forever.